Digital communication is the backbone of electronic collaboration. To this extent, various digital communication solutions, such as e-mail, instant messaging, voice-over internet protocol (VoIP), and the like, are becoming increasingly important to communications. With the increasing usage and ease with which interactions with others takes place, an individual can accumulate a large number of contacts, e.g., hundreds or thousands. Many solutions provide an ability for the user to manage these contacts for a particular collaborative tool.
However, navigating and/or initiating collaboration with one or more of these contacts can be time consuming, especially when using a collaborative tool in which a contact may be littered in different contexts, groups, and annotations. Current solutions enable a user to provide information on an individual that is desired to be contacted and display a first search result and/or a list of search results in a window. Similarly, some solutions provide a type-ahead search in which a list of names is displayed and pruned with each keystroke. Even with these solutions, locating a contact can be a time consuming task.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art to overcome one or more of the deficiencies indicated herein.